cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots
Cartoon All Stars'': Attack of the Toybots'' (known as SpongeBob and Friends: Attack of the Toybots in Europe) is the 2017 sequel to the 2005 Cartoon All Stars Unite! and 2011 Cartoon All Stars'': Battle for Volcano Island'' and is the prequel to "Cartoon All Stars Globs of Doom". Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants and All The cartoon Shows appears in the video game series. It was then followed by Cartoon All Stars: Globs of Doom in 2024. Plot The opening intro for the game features Goofy on some sort of game show (which is called the Biggest Fans). Goofy states that by feeding Fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a gas that, combined with Evil energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his Army of Toybots. The game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a krabby patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, A robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick unintentionally in the process. Spongebob chases after the robot, but he saw the Animal Patrol team are Danjhely the Firefly dingo, Skunkaroo the purple robot skunk and Kendryck the wingless dragonfly cat can help his best friend and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding their way through the factory, SpongeBob and the Animal Patrol Team finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, he meets Mickey and Donald, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Peppa, George, Rebecca, Rechart, Emily, Edmund, Seuzy Sheep, Windy Wolf, Danny Dog, Uncle Grandpa Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Wander, Syivia, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Piglet, Rayman, Globox, The Rabbids, ELF, Garfield, Odie, Arlene, Nermal, The Mane 6, Powerpuff Girls, The Veggietales Gang, THE PEANUTS GANG, The Simpsons Family, Peter Stewie and Brian, And all the other Cartoons (but except Maggie Simpson). Dexter who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chadbot, a robot who is Calamitous' helper. They ask him to use something to contact Ben Tennyson, Danny Phantom and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, Dexter contact Danny and kendryck have his owner who says that Calamitous, invading toy army took over his house to use the energy coming from the ghost zone so Jimmy tells Flapack and Captain K'nucklesSam to meet him and the other Cartoons at the Amity Park (whick is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co Out let and when they get there thet see Dexter made some Mech-Suits and the Mission Paw Cars for the Animal Patrol Team that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Jimmy head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models and rescue El Tigre. Chad-Bot tells them that Sacer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Nicktoons go through the factory, (rescuing The King Of Teensies in the process) collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Sacer-Men toys, then the Nicktoons head to Fairy World. They then free Captain Planet (who was in a frozon state on till Patrick bumped into him thanks to Dexter), who destorys the fairly harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to The Professer's Lair (Jorgon even tells them to collect 500 fairlys which they do). They get to where the opening inro of the game was and the winner of the Biggest Fans is none other then Chad-Bot himself who tells Calamitous, plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the game ends with Chad-Bot cutting Calamitous, mustace off with a electric shaver. Characters Playable Characters Enemies *Professor Calamitous *Mr. Huggles *Exo-Huggles 3000 *Toybots *Chumbots Non-Playable Characters *Goofy *Chadbot *Fairies *Murfy Gameplay Before each level you can select two characters as who you want to play as in the level. However in the special levels in which you control a Mech-Suit you can only select from the default characters. In the handheld version everyone can enter a Mech-Suit during the level when reached it. Master Models In the game there are several special things you can collect called Master Models. Chad-Bot asks if the heroes can collect these Master Models for some reason, not telling them Calamitous needs them. Some of the Master Models appear as playable characters like; Stimpy, Rocko, Jenny and GIR. Often a mini-game or bonus level has to be completed before you can collect it. Bonus Levels There are three bonus levels in the game. In the first one you play as SpongeBob. You have to slide down on your tongue through the sewer without hitting any obstacle. You can however bash into enemies to destroy them. The second minigame features Tak who has to reach his way to the exit while climbing up walls, evading spikes etc. The third minigame has Danny Phantom who turns invisible and has to activate generators within the time limit to go to the next room. He has to blast away blocks with his ghost powers for this. Gallery 30351.png|Master Models for the DS version Trivia *This marks Professor Calamitous second appearance as the main antagonist of the game. *This marks the second video game appearance of Disney's Home On The Range Characters. *All 20 of the Cartoon all Stars Unite! characters appear as playables. *In the console version you only visit Bikini Bottom, Townsville, Amity Park and Calamitous' Lair while in the handheld version you visit Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Fairy World, Pupununu Village and Retroville. *Murfy make a cameo appearance at The Biggest Fans Game Show as other competitors. *Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol is also in the Game. External links * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots at THQ * Official Site Category:Game Category:Nicktoons Unite! Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:SpongeBob SquarePants